The Perfect Picture
by Krista Gaspar
Summary: Linka goes to Washington to visit her Uncle, and bumps into Greg. When Wheeler discovers, he gets very fustrated...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own the Captain Planet series, nor any of its characters, and am not making any money from these stories.

* * *

Wheeler jumped up from his seat before Gi finished landing the Geo Cruiser, after thegroup of planeteers returned to Hope Island from their latest mission which they had successfully accomplished. It had not been an easy one, but Wheeler had already put thememories of dangers behind him, as the moaning of his stomach was becoming loud enough for even Ma-Ti to hear, who sat the furthest away from him.

„Whoa!" he shouted towards the pilot seat, almost loosing his balance."Take it easy, will you Gi? I'm not plannin' on makin' my on landing on the control panel."

„Well, you should have stayed seated, until we safely land." Linka said turning to him, withher eyebrows pulled together. „It is not the first time you make moves you later regret. The kitchen can wait, and so can your stomach."

„Hey I'm a growin' boy!" he retorted.

He soon proved his point, as he unloaded sixty percent of the refrigerator and started chewing away on a some leftover lasagna, with the other four Planeteers watching him in disbelief after they parked the geo cruiser and gathered in the main hut.

„Are you really going to eat that Wheeler?" asked Kwame looking at the pile on the dining room table.

„Maybe, maybe not." Wheeler shrugged, his words being muffled between two bites."Whichever the case, these bananas have got to go…" he said shoving a bunch of rotten bananas aside in disgust.

„We really shouldn't waste food like that" Linka said sadly.

„I kow what you mean"said Ma-Ti in agreement „When I think of all those starving children…."

„Oh c'mon you guys. It's just a bunch of bananas. Don't start getting all emotional." Wheeler interrupted."We're doin' all we can. Could we just relax for a while, huh?"

„But how can you be hungry anyway? We have eaten only two hours ago-„Linka started tosay, but stopped as she felt her cell phone starting to buzz in her pocket.

„Da?"she spoke and started walking out of the main hut.

„So anyway," Wheeler said getting up, suddenly forgetting about his lunch." Who's in for some volleyball?"

„Me," Gi said. „But first clean up after yourself!"

„I'm coming too!" said Ma-Ti cheerfully.

„Count me in" came the answer from Kwame.

The four of them gathered on the beach of Hope Island.

„Is Linka playing?" asked Ma-Ti

„Probably." Gi answered „She…"

„Da, I am here" came the reply from the Russian blonde, emerging from the bushes."Did we plan anything for tomorrow?"

„Sure. Rest and relaxation!"Wheeler grinned at her.

„Then maybe I would go visit my Uncle. I just spoke to Mischka, he said he would be happyto see both of us."

„Okay, Linka" Kwame nodded. "One of us will drop you of tomorrow. At what time should you be in Russia?"

„Well…uh..Washington." Linka replied looking at the ground.

They all looked at her. Linka was hoping the conversation wouldn't remind all the others of the events that took place the last time she was in Washington visiting her Uncle and her cousin Boris. Verminous Skumm had invented a new type of drug named Bliss, to which several young people her age had fallen a victim to. Among them was Boris, who had died the day the planeteers had come for her. She too, had become addicted to the drug, not that she meant to, Boris had tricked her into taking it by mixing it into her food but it was addiction all the same, and it had taken several weeks of rehabilitation for her to recover. A rehabilitation camp had been set up near the White House, and she had stayed there with all the others who struggled with the pains of withdrawal. The Planeteers had stayed with her the first couple of days, but after that, she told them to go back to Hope Island. She felt there really was nothing more they could do for her, it was up to her to recover.

„You mean he-„Wheeler was about to ask whether it was Boris's father they were speaking about, but Linka cut him short.

„Da, he still resides there." She waved her hand dismissively. „We haven't seen him…in quite a while." _Since Boris died_, she thought to herself.

But it was all too obvious for everyone else too, what the real end of her sentence was.

Great, Wheeler thought to himself. He just couldn't help having a bad feeling about the trip Linka was planning for the next day. It all reminded him of how he felt when they all went to get her out of trouble in Washington when they already suspected tragedy was near, as Skumm had already spread his stupid pills among almost everyone in the city. By the time they got there it was too late-Linka was wandering around in a zombie like haze, from all the poisonous stuff she had been taking. _Never, ever _would he forget his shock when they found and saw her, or her agony in the days that followed partly due to her withdrawal, partly to the loss of her cousin.

„How long are you staying?" Kwame asked.

„Well, if no Eco emergencies occur…I thought maybe like about a week…."

„Oh you mean like the last time you were there? When the ONE WEEK turned out to be TWO MONTHS?" Wheeler blurted out. After the words were out, however, he was sorry. The sentence was all wrong, and he was angry at himself for being so inconsiderate. Oh for Gods sake, he thought to himself, its just a trip. He was about to apologize, when Linka spoke.

"I will not get into any trouble if THAT is what you are implying." She gave Wheeler a cold look.

„I know, I'm sorry Babe, that was a stupid thing to say." Wheeler said quickly.

Linka's pretty face softened again. „It is okay."she said.

After all, if it hadn't been for him, she did not know how she could have managed go through those rough times. His support had meant a lot to her. He had stayed with her day and night, for those few days at the rehabilitation camp, and would have stayed longer, but she had told him to go back with the others and spend his time more usefully. But, from then on, it was the memory of his encouraging smile that got her through several difficult moments. Still, although she had thanked all four of them for sticking by her, she had not filled Wheeler in on the details of how much of a comfort his caring had been for her.

„No problem Linka." Kwame nodded reassuringly. „I will drop you off tomorrow at around noon if that is okay."

„Excellent!" Linka said suddenly cheerfully, then looked at the volleyball, which was hanging forgotten on Wheelers side. „So, who's team am I on?"

* * *

The next morning the group of planeteers gathered in the main hut at 9 am. In the end, they had decided they would all accompany Linka, and on their way back to Hope Island, they would stop to do some shopping.

„Ready to go?" Kwame asked the others. They all nodded.

On the way to the capital, Wheeler still couldn't help having an uneasy feeling about Linka's visit. Every time she visited one of her relatives, something bad allways happened. First, the whole thing with her cousin and getting addicted, then when she visited her hometown in Russia, when her grandmother fell ill, she almost quite the group. What's gonna be next, he thought, being tricked into taking cocaine, _and_ quitting? Still, when they waved her goodbye, from the window of the Geo Cruiser, after they dropped her off, he put on a bright smile.

* * *

Linka walked down the sidewalk of the street which lead her to her Uncle's house, a bit distractedly. The elegant buildings she passed all brought back sad memories. She had happily admired this neighborhood while bycicling with her cousin, and she felt that now the same buildings were looking back at her as if they were saying: you're here alone now.

She soon reached the doorstep of Uncle Dimitri's house. She rang the bell, and waited for her Uncle to answer it. She was surprised to see Mischka's young face appear from behind the door.

„You're already here?" she cried happily, and hugged her brother. „It's so good to see you!"

„I am very happy too!" Mischka said hugging her back. „I arrived about two hours ago. Dimitri and I were preparing lunch. Are you hungry?"

„A bit." Linka answered, than put a hand on Mischka's shoulder to stop him, as he had already turned and headed for the kitchen. She then spoke in a lower tone. „How is he? Did either of you mention…"

„No." Mischka said shaking his head."We haven't talked about Boris. He didn't bring it up, so I didn't either. He seems cheerful….but you know how it is."

„Da, I know." Linka nodded. „A person can never totally get over losing his own child. All we can do is be here for him."

„It is what we came for." Mischka agreed.

„Linka!" her Uncle exclaimed happily when he saw her. „You're finally here!"

He looked and acted the same as the last time she came, and she was somewhat relieved, that he had, at least seemingly, managed to pull himself together after the Boris's death.

She hugged him warmly. „Oh, Uncle Dimitri, I am so happy to see you! I was so excited when Mishka called yesterday, and said we could visit you!"

„Da, we have a lot to catch up on." he said smiling, then sighed a bit sadly. „It's been a long time."

The three of them soon sat down to eat and did not get up for almost three hours. They indeed had a lot to catch up on, Dimitri told them about his work at the embassy, Mischka about his new job in Moscow, and Linka about all the things that she and the other planeteers had been lately doing to save the environment. It was a pleasant lunch, and Linka started to relax. She had been a little worried of what it was going to be like in Washington again with her Uncle, but it seemed like there were going to be no problems.

„I tell you what. I have a little work to do at the embassy, why don't you two take off and enjoy the city, and we could meet at a nice restaurant for dinner?"

„Great!" Linka said. „Which restaurant?"

„There is one just a couple of blocks from here. I'll show you on the map in a minute. You like Italian?"

„We sure do!" Mischka laughed.

* * *

Linka and Mischka arrived at Alfredo's restaurant at half past seven. Though they had agreed to meet with Dimitri at eight the two of them decided to occupy their reserved table a bit earlier, as they grew rather tired from all the sightseeing they had been doing right after lunch. It was basically Linka who showed Mischka around the Capital, as she had already been there.They of course had not managed to see everything in one afternoon, but they figured, that a week would be enough to cover up the city. Mischka was very enthusiastic, he took photos of just about everything they saw.

„You're just like Wheeler." Linka told him as they were sitting down to their table. „He carries his camera around all the time. Even to some of our most dangerous missions, he brings it along."

„He is right, you know. There is nothing better than to look back on old memories. By the way, how is Wheeler?"

„Orange juice, please." Linka said, looking up at the waiter, who just arrived to their table, asking for their order.

„Just some water for me, please." Mischka said, and looked at Linka after the waiter left.

„Well?" Mischka said.

„Well, what?"

„How is Wheeler?"

„Oh, he is fine."

„Great. But are you two……dating?" he finally asked.

„Well….Nyet" Linka said after an apparent hesitation.

„I thought you would. I had the impression that he liked you alot."

„He likes a lot of girls a lot."

„Still, I really had the feeling, that you were special to him. The way he came after you….."

„Mischka." Linka put down her glass trying to be patient."Wheeler, although he annoys me to death sometimes, is a wonderful person, someone we can all trust and love. But that is it. That's where it ends. I don't want to date him, because at the same time, he is totally immature, and flirts with almost every girl we meet, when we are not on the island. We would break up in no time, and what would we have left? No love, no friendship, nothing! We are better off the way we are now. Now, can we please change the subject?!"

„Okay, okay! I was only asking! No need to blow up like that." Mischka said raising his hands defensively.

Linka bit her lip. Had she been too harsh? Perhaps. But the truth was, that she didn't like it whenever Mischka raised this subject, as she didn't know how to handle it. Sure, she knew Wheeler liked her as a girl, but she didn't think he considered her „special", she was just at hand. After all, there were not many women on Hope Island to choose from, and Wheeler just had to have someone to flirt with. There always had to be _someone._ It wasn't that she didn't like him, in fact, though she would never admit it, she liked him a lot, but the truth was, she was scared. Scared of loving someone, someone like Wheeler, who would in no time cheat on her, no doubt, and thus humiliate her. She coudn't stand even the thought of humiliation. Furthermore, she just couldn't confide in anyone to discuss this with, not even Mischka. It was just too complicated, because on one hand she yearned to be with Wheeler, and on the other she just couldn't ever bring herself to admit it.

„Sorry."she mumbled.

„I can't believe it! Linka!"someone was calling out to her from a couple of tables away. She turned around to see Greg Hanson approaching her with a broad smile.

„Greg! What a coincidence!" she said in surprise, getting up to greet him. „Nice seeing you again"

„Not as nice as you." he answered giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

„Uh….this is my brother Mischka, Mischka, this is Greg Hanson,…a good friend." She stammered, feeling slightly uncomfortable about Gregs affectionate greeting.

Mischka stood up to shake hands with a slightly surprised look on his face.

„Nice to meet you."he said.

„Nice to meet you too."

„Would you like to join our table?" Linka asked.

„Well, sure." All three of them sat down.

„So what are you doing in Washington?" Greg asked her.

„We're visiting our Uncle. He works at the embassy. You?" Linka answered.

„Oh, business as usual. But I only came for two days. I'll be having a meeting tomorrow at eleven, and then I have to head back to the factory. But my stay here is turning out to be a lot more pleasant than I expected." He said looking at her meaningfully. „You're more beautiful than ever."

„So….how did the two of you meet?" Mischka asked, shifting around in his seat uncomfortably.

„Well, it is a long story….." and soon Linka started telling him about how the five planeteers went undercover to learn who was sabotaging a factory owned by Greg's father after he decided to convert to more environmentally friendly practices. When she finished Greg added how Linka convinced him to side with his father, despite the fact that he initially was against the idea of recycling toxic chemicals. They were about fifteen minutes into the conversation, when Mischka's phone rang. It was a short call.

„It's Uncle Dimitri. He will not be able to make it. He is still at the embassy, and does not now when he will finish but it will not be anytime soon. He told us to enjoy ourselves, and postpone the dinner with him for tomorrow."

„Oh. Greg, you'll have dinner with us won't you?" Linka asked politely.

„Definitely. This sure is a pleasant surprise, I thought I would have to eat alone. Hey, but this reminds me, I have a call to make as well, will you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back." Greg said. The other two nodded, and watched him leave the table. He kept his word, however, and was back in no time.

„Sorry. Just something for tomorrows meeting." He said sliding back into his seat. „Lets order!"

About an hour later, just as they were all finishing their meal, a waiter appeared at their table carrying a huge bouquet of red roses.

„For you, miss."he said to Linka. She stared up at him.

„There must be a mistake." she said. „I hardly know anyone here."

„No mistake, miss, it's for you. I'm sure the card will explain everything." He handed her the flowers, and left.

Linka found the card under a big red bow, and without thinking, read it aloud.

„You've made my day. Love, Greg." She looked at him. „Greg! You really shouldn't have."

„I know, but I wanted to."

„They are beautiful. But when did you arrange this?! You didn't know we would meet, and you've been here the whole time!"

„Well, not the whole time." He said chuckling."I had an important call to make, remember?"

„But, of course!" she punched him playfully in the shoulder."That was really sly. But really, I don't know what to say! They are so lovely!"

„Very, pretty indeed."Mischka nodded, than suddenly looked up with a happy face."Camera time! Your flowers certainly deserve to be immortalized."

„Bohze Moi." Linka rolled her eyes, but Mischka had already gotten up from the table, to get into a better position, while Greg put his arm around her shoulder for the photo, and a moment later, the picture was taken. They took a couple more photos, each taking turns with the camera. Soon, the evening was coming to an end. The boys ordered some desert, and after finishing it, they all stood up to leave.

„Well, it was a pleasant evening. I'm glad I got to know you." Mischka said to Greg as they shook hands.

„Same here." Greg said smiling, than looked at Linka."It's really unfortunate that I have to leave tomorrow. But perhaps, we could have breakfast together?"

„Oh, I am sorry Greg, but our Uncle said he has plans for tomorrow for us, and wanted to get an early start." She told him apologetically.

„Sure, I understand. Neither of us thought we would meet today. Well, I 've got to go. But we will keep in touch, wont we? You have my number? I still have yours."

„Sure, I have it." Linka answered."We will call each other."

* * *

The next morning, Linka got up at around nine, and when she reached the kitchen for some coffee, Mischka was already there.

„Good morning."he said."You slept well?"

„Too well." She answered yawning.

„Great. So what plan does Dimitri have for us so early in the morning?" Mischka asked glancing at his watch. „Whatever it is, it will be hard to accomplish it all the way from the embassy. Unless of course, this was just a mere excuse, so you will not have to meet with Greg today."

„Okay, okay, I admit it. The flowers were too much on their own. I didn't want to encourage him into something I don't want."

„Why? As long as I know, you have no boyfriend. Or do you?"

„Well, no but…it just didn't feel right."

„Because of Wheeler?"

„Well, da…maybe." she finally admitted.

Mischka shook his head. „One can never understand women. Even if its his sister."

„If it's any consolation, I don't understand myself, either. I mean with Wheeler, we are not officially dating, but whenever one of us dates, or something, the other gets jealous. And I am a fool too, because in a similar situation like this, he would waste no time agreeing on a date with someone."

„Of course, he wouldn't as YOU wouldn't give him a chance! Anyway, you should decide what you want, to be with him, or not because you are halfway between friendship and relationship, and that's a temporary state. And as it is, it has been lasting way too long."

Linka thought about what he said. He was right. This could not go on forever. Maybe, the next time Wheeler would approach her with one of his silly, but at the same time sweet compliments, she should take her chances, and be more open?

At that moment Dimitri walked through the front door.

„Well, good morning to you both! How was dinner last night?"

„It was nice. I met an old friend there. The meeting is already over?" Linka said.

„We postponed it for tomorrow. So, if you had company, than I hope you didn't miss me too much. I apologize, for last night, but I promise to make it up to you this evening. But first, I'll show you around the city. Or have you already explored?"

„Well, Linka showed me around, but we didn't have a chance to see everything."

„Of course not. It's a huge city. We can continue, where you left off. Just let me drink some coffee first. Have you two eaten?"

"I have. I'll go take a shower, before we leave." Mischka said, standing up and leaving the kitchen..

„I haven't but I'm not hungry. Coffee sounds good, though." Linka said.

„I'll make it. Could you get two cups?" Dimitri asked.

„Sure." Linka said. The coffee was soon ready, and they both sat down around the table.

For a while they sat in silence sipping their coffee. Then Dimitri finally looked up and spoke.

„Linka." he looked at her. „I hope you do not think I blame you for anything that has happened in the past."

„Nyet, I do not. But sometimes I do question myself, wether I had done enough to prevent this tragedy."

„You did all you could. You tried talking Boris out of using drugs, but it was too late. He had become addicted, before you even arrived."he looked away sadly.

„I will never get over losing my only son. But believe me, it would be even worse if I had lost my niece as well. I am really glad, you are here."

Linka felt tears welling in her eyes. She got up quickly, went over to her Uncle and hugged him comfortingly. „Uncle Dimitri, this means so much to me."

„I know." He patted her arm. „I felt I had to say this, because there are some moments, when I feel you are blaming yourself. Don't. If anyone is responsible, it is much rather me, than you. He was my child, I should have noticed the signs that something is wrong earlier."

Linka shook her head. „Nyet, you should not blame yourself either."

„Al right. Neither of us then. Deal?"

„Deal."

From then on, Linka felt much more relaxed for the rest of the week. It had always bothered her, that she did not know how her Uncle was thinking of the past, but now that they had discussed it she did not feel uneasy around him anymore. The remaining days of her stay in Washington flew by very quickly, and before she knew, it was time to head back to Hope Island.

* * *

Wheeler looked out the window of his hut to see the Geo Cruiser landing near the main hut on Hope Island. He hopped out of bed, as never being a morning person, at 10 AM he was still laying lazily in bed. He jogged over to the main hut where Kwame and Gi were reading.

„Looks like Linka and Ma-Ti's back." He said.

Kwame nodded. „They said they would be arriving at this time."

Sure enough a couple minutes later the two of them appeared in the doorway.

„Hey, nice to have you back, Babe!" he called out to Linka. Man, she looked prettier than ever.

„Thank you. Nice seeing you all again too!" Linka said to them happily.

„Did you have a nice time?" Gi asked.

Linka nodded. „I had a chance to sort things out with my Uncle! That was the best part!"

„We told, that he wouldn't be mad at you. There is no reason to." Kwame said.

„Da, maybe. Anyway, it was really great. Thanks again, Ma-Ti, for coming to pick me up."

„No problem Linka. Tell us all about the places you visited! Did you take any pictures?"

„There was no need. Mischka made enough for five people." She laughed.

„Great! Lets see them!" Gi cried and extended her hand for the photos.

„Yeah, toss it here, Babe!" Wheeler said referring to the thick envelope of snapshots Linka just fished out of her back pack.

„Here." She handed it to Gi, next to whom Wheeler hopped down on the sofa, so he could also see them.

„Ma-Ti and I will take the next turn." Kwame said chuckling. „I think it would be too crowded on the sofa for all of us."

„The first few, are just taken inside Uncle Dimitri's house. Nothing exciting. I didn't understand why Mischka wanted to take so many pictutes there." Linka said explaining the photos as Gi flipped through them. „Oh, that's us with Mischka at the Olympic National Park. It way pretty rainy." she continued. „Oh and that's…..that's…"she was suddenly left speechless.

Oh no, she thought to herself. She had forgotten all about that. The photo Gi moved on to, loud and clear for Wheeler to see, pictured her holding a huge bouquet of red roses, hugged close by Greg wearing a thousand dollar smile. Anyone, who had not attended their table that evening, based on the photo would easily take them for a couple celebrating some sort of anniversary. She was almost afraid to look at Wheeler. She knew how hot tempered he could be. Slowly she raised her eyes to look at him, and sure enough, his face was becoming as red as the bouquet she was holding on the photo. Three…two….one……she was silently counting, and precisely when she reached zero, Wheeler exploded.

„_That's _Greg Hanson there, with his hands all over you!" he shouted at her, finishing her sentence.„What, my I ask, are you doing with the dude in that fancy restaurant, candle light, red-roses and all? Is this some sort 'a stupid romantic reunion with the wise-guy who nearly sent his dad's business down the drain by hiring Greedly, or what? And all this time, you've been feeding us this crap about visiting your Uncle! Hey, why didn't you just say: Guys, I'm going to Washington to hook up with Greg Hanson! You shouldn't have bothered with this charade you pulled off saying you're doing some family visiting. Why would you?" somewhere in the back of his mind, Wheeler knew he was getting carried away, but he couldn't stop. The shock and pain he felt when he saw the photo of Linka and the guy who tried to take her away from him just hurt him too much for him to think straight. She had hurt him, and maybe if he hurt her back some of the pain would go away that he was feeling inside.

„So?„he continued."Don't tell me, that all of a sudden, you started to care how that would make me feel? You never cared to spare my feelings, as you never cared of how I felt about you either. When you know perfectly well, that from the first moment I saw you, I would of done anything for you, and you never gave a damn!"

As she stood their, listening to his outburst, Linka was becoming more and more angry. First, she had wanted to explain how it all happened, but when Wheeler got to the part about her being dishonest, she decided not to bother with it. How dare he?! She got so upset, that it didn't even get through to her that-though not in the most romantic of ways-Wheeler had actually just admitted his feelings for her.

„How dare you?!" she shouted back aloud. „How dare you imply that I was lying? I never lied to any of you! Of course I went to Washington to visit my Uncle! I shouldn't even bother answering to that!"

„Oh yeah?" Wheeler asked."You're Uncle's in a pretty good shape, considering he's turning sixty! Don't you guys think so?" he said showing the snapshot to a frozen Kwame and Ma-Ti. „How does he do it?" he asked sarcastically.

„What is this, some sort of trial, with you being the prosecutor?" Linka asked. „Well, if you must know, Greg and I met by coincidence. We were dining at the same place, and so he joined our table! That was the only time I saw him and it had nothing to do with romance!"

„Well, I've gotta hand it to him then, for a guy who didn't score, he's really generous." Wheeler answered pointing to the expensive bouquet of roses on the photo. „And he can even see in the future, knowing that he would run into you, without talking to you and agreeing on a date with you and buys you flowers!"

„He ordered the roses while we were there!" Linka yelled."We were not even alone! Mischka was there as well."

„Oh yeah? I don't see him anywhere!" He said sticking the photo in front of her face to see.

„It's really sad to see, that despite all the time you spend annoying us by following us around with your camera, you have not yet realized, that the person who takes the picture, is usually not in photo! If you care to look at the next one, you will see, that at the same time and place, Greg is missing, and Mischka takes his place" Linka was yelling on the top of her voice, and pointing to the next photo picturing Mischka and her, which was now on top of the pile of photos, as the much hated one was in Wheelers hand.

„Surprise, surprise." She said sarcastically, when the other four looked at it. „You see how it works now?"

Wheeler was not feeling any better by being made to look like a fool by Linka in front of everyone. Though he did feel some relief, he was still too shook up to apologize.

„Anyway, you're acting like I owe you some sort of an explanation." Linka continued. „When we are not-„

„Not in a relationship?" Wheeler asked cutting her short. „Right, I forgot. We are not in a relationship, and probably never will be, because you don't want to." he shouted again. He than looked at her in the eye and after a short pause added more quietly and sadly:" You don't want me." He continued to look at her for a second longer, than abruptly turned around and stormed out of the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

For full thirty seconds, Linka just stared after him unable to believe the conversation they have had. They had fights before, but never like this. Besides being totally unexpected and sudden, it seemed so….serious this time. This was certainly not how she planned her return to Hope Island. She finally took her eyes of the entrance of the hut Wheeler had just exited so furiously and looked back at the other three Planeteers, knowing she had to say something.

„Sorry about that." She mumbled. „I will catch you guys later." With that, she picked up her back pack and marched off to her own hut.

Kwame, Gi and MaTi looked at each other. The last thing they ever wanted to do, was witness something like this between Wheeler and Linka, but somehow they always managed to get involved in their fights.

„Well, looks like everything is back to normal." Kwame tried to joke.

„No," Ma-Ti shook his head. „They are both really angry. And hurt. They have always fought a lot, but they have never hurt each other like this. I just hope they won't be to stubborn to talk it over. And the sooner the better."

„Ma-Ti is right." Gi nodded. „Besides it would be so stupid of them to stay so mad at each other just because Linka bumped into Greg. It's not anybody's fault."

„Poor Wheeler," Ma-Ti said shaking his head. „ I've never seen him this upset."

„I just hope they make up in time for tonights party with Dr. Goodair." Kwame sighed, referring to the fifth anniversary party Jane Goodair was arranging for that evening in order to celebrate the success of the „goodair sedan" her team of engineers had developed five years ago, in effort to provide the public with an environmentally friendly means of transport. The Planeteers had also been invited and were looking forward to the party which started at 8 pm. Dr. Goodair's assistant had booked rooms for them to stay in for after the party, in the hotel where the event was held.

„We'll keep our fingers crossed." Gi said. „We only have to leave around six. There is still plenty of time."

* * *

Wheeler laid in his cabin staring at the ceiling. He hadn't bothered to kick his shoes off before throwing himself on the bed in despair half an hour earlier. He was devastated. He also felt humiliated, but he didn't care much about that. He was used to Linka's remarks about his capabilities or of how immature he was, that he could handle. But after a whole week of worrying about her, counting the hours until here return, feeling relief and joy when she finally does, and then seeing a romantic snapshot of her and Greg Hanson, was just too much for him to take. He really was a fool, and not just because –according to Linka- he didn't know how cameras work, but because here he was, stupidly worrying about Linka's past with drugs, and how that would effect her visit to Washington, when it was quite obvious, that the only real threat to Linka out there, was getting involved with some guy. He slapped his forehead angrily. For Gods Sake, what had he been thinking of!?

He got up and started pacing up and down in his room, anxiously. The more he thought about it, the more he realized, that it wasn't really the photo itself that bothered him the most. In fact, he was actually starting to believe that the two of them did meet by coincidence. After all, why would Mischka take part in a romantic dinner for two? And though, while getting carried away he said a few things he didn't mean, he never seriously thought Linka would lie to them about a visit she would make to see a relative while secretly making other plans. What really bothered him, was what she said about not having any explaining to do, as they were not in a relationship. Or that was what she meant to say anyway. True, it was he who actually said these words aloud for her, but he could easily read it in her eyes that this was exactly how she wanted to finish the sentence. And the worst part of it all, was that she was right. He had no right to question her, and even if she was having midnight rendezvous with Greg, or any guy for that matter, he had no right say anything. This feeling of helplessness was what really made him mad. He was just about to angrily punch his closet door closed, as it got in his way of pacing when suddenly his cell phone rang.

„Yeah?" he answered impatiently.

„Wheeler? This is Diane. Diane Campbell."

„Who?...Oh yeah…..hi." It took a couple of moments for him to recall who Diane Campbell actually was. A couple of months ago the Planeteers had gone to help clear up an oil spill near Buzzards Bay, and Diane was a receptionist in the hotel they stayed at. She was pretty with her long brunette hair and slim figure, and Wheeler had wasted no time chatting up to her while the others carried their luggage up to their rooms. She was nice, and Wheeler had enjoyed flirting with her for the three days they had spent at there. They ended up exchanging telephone numbers, but after the Planeteers left, it never for a second occurred to Wheeler to actually call her. In fact, he hadn't even thought of her since then. It was fun while they were there, but as it turned out, the girl had not made a deep impression on him after all.

„Uh….I just wanted to ask how you are." The girl said with a slight disappointment in her voice. „I also thought maybe we could meet sometime."

„Well, I don't really…"Wheeler started to say, but suddenly stopped. And why not? He thought to himself. At least someone takes interest in him. Maybe it was time to start concentrating on a girl who liked him the way he was. What was he waiting for anyway? And then, out of the blue an idea came to his mind which he thought to be a fabulous one.

„Hey! That would be great! Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked hastily.

„Tonight?" asked the girl in surprise. „It's a bit sudden…."

„Yeah, yeah I know, and I've meant to call you earlier, its just that these last couple of months had been such chaos….anyway, why waste time? I'm invited-I mean us Planeteers, we're invited to this mega cool party tonight, and I want you to come with me."

„Well, I am free after all." The girl finally agreed. „But I just don't get it. For months you haven't bothered to call me, and when I call you, you want to meet me immediately. If you're so keen on seeing me, where were you all this time?"

Good question, Wheeler thought to himself. What am I supposed to say to that? He had no choice, he realized. Either he came up with some crap, that the girl would like to hear and be willing to believe, or she'd never agree to go with him. No girl wanted to hear, that they hadn't been thought of, not even for a moment after exchanging phone numbers.

„Like I've said, these last few months have really been a mess. I've had problems with my family at home in Brooklyn." Hey, that's even true! He thought silently congratulating himself. „And I didn't want to get involved until everything gets back to normal. I haven't been too good company." Okay, so that was stretching the truth a little, he thought.

„Well, if you say so." The girl said. „So what time will you pick me up?"

„The party starts at eight, so I'll meet you at the hotel at four. You still work there, right?" He asked. Four hours should be enough to get to the party with the Eco Copter, he silently calculated.

„Yes. I'll meet you there then."

„All right! Oh yeah, this is kinda a dress up thing, you know, put on something nice." He added.

„Don't worry. See ya." She said, and they both hung up.

Wheeler ran to the closet and pulled out his suit and tie in a rush. He didn't have much time. He had to get to Massachusetts to pick up Diane, from where they still had to get to they party on time. He pulled on his clothes quickly and dashed out of his cabin bumping into Kwame.

„You're already dressed up?" Kwame asked surprised.

„Yeah, I've still got to pick someone up. I'll meet you guys at the party."

„You're leaving?" Kwame asked wide eyed. „And who do you have to pick up?"

„Diane. Your remember that cute receptionist from Buzzards Bay?„he grinned at Kwame. „I'm taking her to the party."

„No, not really. I had other things on my mind, my friend." Kwame answered referring to the oil spill.

„Never mind." Wheeler said. „But look man, I really don't have time to chat right now. But could you do me a favor? Call Dr. Goodair's assistant to book another room. I just don't have the time."

„Wheeler, are you really sure about this? You've never even mentioned the girl."

„Sure I'm sure. She's pretty. She's nice. She digs my jokes. She likes me. Not like a certain Russian blonde we both know."

„I knew it." Kwame sighed. „Look Wheeler, if you're just doing this to annoy Linka, then don't. If this girl really likes you, respect her enough not to use her just to make Linka jealous."

„I'm not using her to make Linka jealous. I really like her. If Linka gets jealous that's her problem."

„You really expect me to believe that, Wheeler?"

„Yeah! Well okay. If Linka gets jealous, that's just an added bonus. But it's not my primary aim. But look Kwame I really gotta run. I mean fly. I'm taking the Eco Copter, if that's okay."

„It's okay with me." Kwame shrugged, then watched Wheeler as he rushed on.

* * *

Wheeler was about halfway to Buzzards Bay.when he started having second thoughts about his invitation to Diane. Perhaps Kwame was right, and perhaps, as usual, he acted too hastily. In truth he hardly even remembered her. What were they going to talk about? Not that making conversation with a pretty girl ever caused him problems, but the closer he got to their meeting point with Diane, the less did he feel like going through with the date. And if he was honest to himself, he had to admit, that the primary aim was, in fact to make Linka jealous. At first he had tried to convince himself, that he was interested in Diane, but as the hours passed by, he began to realize that it was no use kidding himself. Even worse, he started to feel like a jerk for using Diane the way he was doing.

Well, it's too late now, he thought to himself. All I can do, is get through the evening somehow and be polite. And at least try to get Diane to have a good time.

* * *

Kwame, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti were sitting in the Geo Cruiser heading towards the location of Jane Goodairs anniversary party. They didn't speak much on the way, all four of them were busy buried in their own thoughts.

Linka, who was even quitter than the others, sat staring out the window, as she recalled the conversation they had had with Kwame a couple hours earlier and her own afterthoughts.

„_What?!" she gasped, when Kwame_ _told her that Wheeler would be arriving separately to the anniversary party with another girl. „When did he arrange this?"_

„_As I saw it, just a couple of minutes before he took off with the Eco Copter. He was in such a rush, that he asked me to call Dr. Goodair's assistant to book an extra room, because he ran out of time.." Kwame answered._

„_How could he?! I…I mean, how impolite of him, to make Dr. Goodair's crew make further reservations at the very last minute!" she continued embarrassed. She didn't want Kwame to see how awful she felt. She tried not to show any emotion, but inside, she felt as though her heart would break. Was this his way of getting even with her, because of the stupid photo? Well, he could be satisfied, his revenge certainly worked out fine. She had been waiting for this evening for such a long time, in fact as there were currently no Eco emergencies, this was the only reason she came back from Washington after one week, otherwise she would have stayed for two. She had carefully chosen her dress for the occasion weeks ago, because, even though she knew it was foolish, she had secretly wanted to make a good impression on Wheeler. But now everything was ruined and her high spirits turned into a gloomy mood._

„_Oh, the assistant didn't mind. They were prepared for everything….."Kwame answered, but his voice trailed off, as he saw she wasn't listening. _

Linka sighed in her seat. She knew Wheeler was upset with her, but she hadn't expected this. And just when she became ready to make up with him! Back on Hope Island, after several times of rethinking the conversation she had had with Wheeler when she got back from Washington, she had come to the conclusion, that although she still expected some apology from him for saying that she made up the story of visiting her Uncle, she did understand why he became so shook up. In a similar situation, if it was she who saw a photo of Wheeler with a pretty girl in a romantic setting she also would probably have acted the way he did. In fact it even flattered her somewhat, that he had become as jealous as he did. So she had pulled herself together, and had started towards Wheeler cabin to patch things up. It was then that she had met Kwame on the way, who soon told her, that Wheeler had already left. And now, here she was, in her precious dress, her carefully applied make-up heading for a party she no longer wanted to attend. The only reason she did not pull herself out of the whole evening was because she highly respected Jane Goodair and did not want to be impolite.

„Ready to land, guys?" Gi called.

As she fastened her seatbelt, Linka promised herself two things: First, for Dr. Goodair's sake she will at least pretend to enjoy herself and as for Wheeler, she will go out of her way to ignore him.

„Da." Linka answered. „Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Wheeler shifted around uncomfortably in his seat. What was taking the others so long?! He and Diane had arrived more than half an hour ago, but there was still only the two of them sitting at their table for six. On the way to the anniversary party, in the Eco Copter, he and Diane had already discussed pretty much everything two people, who were practically strangers could talk about: Diane had told him about her work in the Hotel at Buzzards Bay, her family, and he had told her about his work as a Planeteer, and _his_ family. However, these topics didn't seem to last too long, because though Diane was a nice girl, she didn't seem too enthusiastic about her own work, nor too ambitious too try to move on to anything else. When he had told her about his latest mission with the Planeteers, she didn't look too interested in that either. Now, feeling that he had used up all his conversation material, he could hardly wait for the others to arrive to the party as well, to help him keep her company.

Finally, _finally_, he saw four familiar figures walk through the entrance of the hotel restaurant.

Kwame noticed him instantly, waved to him and the four Planeteers approached the table.

„Hi guys!" Wheeler called out to them gratefully. „Where have you been?! Oh, you remember Diane?" Kwame, Ma-Ti, Gi and Linka all nodded politely, though neither of them did. During their short stay at Buzzards Bay, in the daytime they had been to busy, and in the evening, too exhausted to befriend the Hotel staff, only Wheeler had found the energy to stay up and chat around.

„Diane, this is Kwame, Ma-Ti, Gi and …….Linka……". He introduced them respectively, in the order they were standing, with Linka furthest away. It was lucky, however, that she came last because, after seeing her, he was left speechless. She was so stunningly beautiful in the sexy, yet elegant silver dress she wore, with her long blonde hair let loose delicately framing the lovely features of her face, that all he could do was stare.

„Nice seeing you again." Linka said breaking the long pause with a forced smile, as Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti all nodded in agreement.

„Nice seeing you all again as well." Diane said.

„Wheeler, did you greet Dr. Goodair yet?" Gi asked.

„No, she looked real busy. Besides I wanted to wait for you guys."

„Let's go now." Ma-Ti said looking a couple of tables ahead of him, where the circle of people congratulating Jane Goodair slowly started to dissolve. „Come with us Diane." He added kindly.

Diane looked at him gratefully, and the six of them walked over to Jane Goodair.

„Planeteers, I'm so glad you could come!" Jane Goodair exclaimed, when they reached her table. „You know, the Goodair sedans never would have made it to the public, if it wasn't for you!" She said referring to the time the first prototypes of the vehicle were introduced, shortly before Hoggish Greedly kidnapped her in her own factory and started producing his „road hoggs" a very flashy, but pollutant automobile type. The Planeteers had helped her regain her factory, and get the production of the Goodair sedans rolling again.

„Oh, Dr. Goodair, we are honored to be here. I am so glad you've achieved such success!" Kwame said. „Oh, this is Diane Campbell, Wheeler's……girlfriend." He said uncertainly. He was not quite sure, how to introduce Diane, but as Wheeler didn't seem too anxious to say anything about her, -he was too busy glancing at Linka- and Dr.Goodair was looking at Diane as if waiting for her to be introduced, he felt he had to say something, and he didn't have much time to decide on Diane's status.

„Nice to meet you!" Dr. Goodair said to her kindly.

„Thank you." Diane said. „I am honored."

After they all congratulated Dr. Goodair the Planeteers and Diane went back to their table to let others to greet her as well.

„Well, I guess I will get something to drink. Anyone need something?" Kwame asked. Diane, Ma-Ti, Gi and Linka all shook their heads as they sat down, murmuring a „no thanks".

„_I'll_ go with you." Wheeler said gritting his teeth. As soon as they were out of earshot, he started on charging him.

„Did you have to introduce her as my girlfriend?" he fumed. „What was the big idea?"

„Well _someone_ had to say something." Kwame answered. „If you would of done your duty, you could have introduced her the way you want."

„Man, what's Linka gonna think?!" he said burying his face in his hands in fustration, as they were standing in line at the bar.

„Wasn't _that_ your uh_…..secondary_ aim? To make her jealous?" Kwame reminded him.

„Yeah, but….." he started to say, but his voice trailed off, as he looked back at their table and saw a tall, blonde handsome young man walk over to Linka with a broad smile. It was then, that he realized that his date with Diane was not just a lousy idea, it was a straightforward big mistake. HUGE.

* * *

It was around one AM, and about halfway into the party, when Wheeler started feeling intensely impatient. Impatient with Diane, the whole evening, and especially himself. It was perfectly clear to him by then, that it was he, only he who was responsible for this totally messed up situation. He had spent the last four hours trying to entertain, be nice, be gentlemanly to a girl he wasn't interested in, while the girl that was special to him was having a ball just a couple of meters away from him on the dance floor with another guy. From the corner of his eye he continuously monitored the way they were talking, laughing, dancing together practically all evening and he couldn't do a thing about it. His jealousy plan backfired fair and square.

Time dragged on slowly for him, as he drank one glass of champagne after the other, not so much because he liked alcohol, but because at that precise moment he felt he just had to have something help him get through the evening. The champagne didn't seem to help though, because the longer he sat there listening to Diane chatter away, the more anxious he got. And then suddenly the moment came when he could just take no more. He sprang to his feet, a little shakily from all the champagne he had been drinking, and excused himself.

„Diane, will you excuse me for a couple of minutes? Ma-Ti will keep you company." He said noticing Ma-Ti heading for their table.

„Sure." She answered and turned to Ma-Ti, who soon reached them and sat down opposite Diane.

Wheeler stumbled off in the direction of the main terrace in need of some fresh air.

* * *

Linka slowed down as the last beat of the music the band near the dance floor was playing died away.

„Well, that was fun." She said. This was the sixth number she and Steve Darren had danced to and she was becoming somewhat hot. She wiped a little sweat off her forehead with her temple.

„Can I get you a drink?" her partner asked.

„That would be nice. I'll meet you on the terrace." She answered hoping to cool down.

„Excellent. What will you have?"

„Uh, a cocktail please." She answered after glancing around quickly and deciding that the longest line of people were waiting for their drink at the cocktail bar. She didn't mean to be nasty, but she felt she just needed a few minutes of privacy, and she couldn't find any other way of how to get rid of Steve Darren, then to get him to stand in line for as long as possible. He had basically not left her alone since the beginning of the party, when he went up to their table, helped himself to a seat without asking, introduced himself to her, while basically ignoring everyone else. She had found that quite rude on its own, but as the evening moved on, it proved that that was not the only problem with him. He was a little too pushy, a little too arrogant, a little to conceited, a little too of everything. She didn't want to send him away openly, not wanting to be impolite to a relative of Dr. Goodair's-as it turned out he was her nephew- but she was relieved when he asked her to dance, thinking that at least during dancing they wouldn't have to talk too much, nor would she have to laugh at his tasteless jokes.

Steve nodded agreeing to bring her a cocktail, and she went outside. She leaned over the railing of the terrace closed her eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths to help her cool down. Suddenly she felt a tap on her bare shoulder.

„That was fast." She said turning around, but to her surprise, it was Wheeler standing in front of her, not Steve."Oh, it's you."

„Sorry to disappoint you." Wheeler said with a hurt look on his face. He was never good at suppressing his feelings, and now, after several hours of temperance, and several glasses of alcohol, he could hide them no longer.

Linka glanced behind his back to see where Diane was but could not see her anywhere.

„Where's your girlfriend?" she asked.

„Oh, come on!" Wheeler said annoyed. "I don't need you, of all people, calling her that!"

He was starting to speak quite loudly, and Linka searched his face. Had he been drinking? she wondered to herself. How much?

„What do we call her, then?" she asked him coldly.

„The same thing, we call Greg over there," he said nodding towards the cocktail bar, „Our mistake for the evening!"

„Steve." Linka hissed, correcting him. A few people on the terrace were turning there heads their way.

„Huh?" he said looking at her a bit dumbly, then started to catch on. „Oh, right. Sorry, I don't seem to be able to keep track of the participants in your male harem. Anyway the point is, that _this…_" he gestured with his hand first towards Diane, sitting at their table, then towards Steve at the bar and last at the two of them on the terrace."...is a mistake. The whole damn setup is a…..fake. You know it, I know it. A sheer waste of time _and_ nerve!" Then he suddenly clutched her right hand, forced his fingers through hers, pulled their woven hand up in line with their faces, and held it firmly in front of both their eyes to see. „_This _however, is _real_. The way it should have been."

„Sssh, Wheeler, _please_, your making a scene!" Linka said in a lower tone, pulling away her hand. Usually, she was quite hot-tempered herself in situations like this, but by then practically everyone on the terrace was looking at them, and she found it quite embarrassing.

„Wheeler get a hold of yourself!" Kwame said suddenly stepping up to them from the crowd nearby. „People can hear you!"

„I don't care if the whole restaurant hears me! I've had enough! I know I never should' of invited Diane, and I know I'm a jerk, cause this whole thing isn't fair to her either, but for god's sake-„

„Well, it's nice to know." Horrified, the three of them turned to see Diane, who had come looking for Wheeler standing behind them, with a hurt look on her face.

„Look Diane, I'm really sorry about all this." Wheeler said turning to her. „I-„ he was again cut short as Steve approached the foursome with a cocktail in his hand.

„Here' s your drink, hon." He said to Linka, pushing past Diane abruptly, who then nearly tripped over a chair standing by.

„_I_ think you should apologize to the lady." Wheeler shouted at him angrily, as he helped steady Diane, though he was quite wobbly himself.

Steve looked at him as if saying: Who the hell are you to address me?!

„Outta my way, mate." He said to Wheeler, and gave him a hard, deliberate push aside. It was a very unanticipated move, and totally uncalled for. Wheeler then tripped over the chair himself, and the last thing he remembered was seeing Linka snatch the cocktail glass away from Steve and thrust the contents of it in the guy's face angrily, before everything turned black as he hit his head hard in the railing.


	4. Chapter 4

Wheeler woke up to feel an intensive throbbing in the left side of his head. „Aw, man!" he growled and buried his face in his pillow. He stayed like that for several minutes, hoping that the pain would go away. He soon had to face the fact that this wasn't going to happen. He then slowly sat up, and was just rubbing his eyes, when Kwame and Ma-Ti walked through the door.

„Good morning!" he heard Ma-Ti say, „How's your head?"

„You don't wanna know."

„Don't worry, Wheeler" Ma-Ti said. „Luckily one of Dr. Goodairs friends was a doctor. He looked at your scar while you were asleep. He said it wasn't too deep, and will heal in a couple of days. It might hurt now, but its nothing serious, and you'll be fine."

„I'm thrilled." Wheeler answered grumpily, then looked at his two friends at the side of his bed. „Hey, how did I get up here?" he asked them glancing around the hotel room.

„Ma-Ti and I carried you up." Kwame answered him. „Luckily, Dr. Scott volunteered to examine you immediately. You see he was among the audience to your masquerade last night on the terrace, and saw everything." He said giving Wheeler a friendly punch in the shoulder. He had been cross with Wheeler at first but he never could stay angry at him for long. He was much rather relieved he would be fine.

„Do you remember what happened last night?" Ma-Ti asked.

„Kind of." Wheeler answered. In fact, his memories were coming back to him quite fast, one after the other and in no time he could recall all the events of the night before. He then sprang to his feet.

„Oh no!" he yelled.

„Oh no is right." Kwame nodded. „But you better take things slowly. You may be a bit dizzy."

„No, I've got to go. I've got apologies to make. I'm starting with Diane." he said while pulling on his sneakers and heading for the door.

„She's gone, Wheeler. The girls offered to take her home with the Eco Copter. They all checked out already. We are meeting Gi and Linka on Hope Island." Kwame said.

„Oh." Wheeler said a bit disappointed.

„Linka and Gi wanted to wait to see if you wake up fine, but Diane was really anxious to leave. Besides Dr. Scott told them not to worry." Ma-Ti said.

„I really messed things up, haven't I?" Wheeler said looking broken-down.

„A bit." Kwame agreed. „ But it's no use worrying about it now."

„Yeah, I guess." Wheeler sighed. " I'll call Diane later then. Now, I'll go see Dr. Goodair. And guys…thanks for getting me up here." He said leaving the room.

* * *

Wheeler walked down to the restaurant of the hotel. It was breakfast time, and he was hoping to catch Dr. Goodair there. As soon as he entered, he noticed her immediately, sitting on the terrace sipping coffee. _Oh great_, he thought to himself. _At least the characters are gone, but looks like I'm stuck with the scenery_, he thought as he stepped out onto the locale of his drunken scene.

„Dr. Goodair, I've come to apologize." He started as he reached her table, and she looked up from her newspaper.

„Oh, good morning Wheeler. How is your head?" she said smiling kindly at him.

„Oh, its fine, but I'm really sorry for my behavior last night. I was way too loud. But I really didn't mean to ruin the party."

„Sit down, Wheeler." Dr. Goodair patted the seat next to her, and accordingly, Wheeler sat down.

„You didn't ruin the party. In fact, you did me a favor. After midnight, several people started getting drowsy, maybe even bored. That's why they went to the terrace, to get fresh air. I'm not saying, you couldn't have chosen a better place to discuss your problems with Linka, but as it turned out, it was a good thing you shook things up a bit." Dr. Goodair chuckled.

„You mean that?" Wheeler asked her wide-eyed.

„I do. Besides, I can still recall from the last time we met, how passionate you can be, when someone tries to take the girl you like, away from you. Remember, when Hoggish Greedly's son dragged Linka away in his road hog? You were just as upset back then as last night, so it was really no surprise." She laughed again.

„Thanks, Dr. Goodair. I really appreciate this, you being so understanding." Wheeler said.

„Actually, it is I who should apologize, for the behavior of my nephew. He shouldn't have pushed you like that, making you bang your head."

„Steve's your nephew? Gosh, I had no idea." Wheeler said surprised.

„He is, but his being my nephew doesn't give him the right to act in such an arrogant manner. That's what I told Linka after the party was over. She also came to apologize for draining Steve in a glass of cocktail, but I told her, that in her place, I would have done the same. But, while we're on the subject…what exactly was the problem?"

Wheeler sighed. He figured, he might as well be honest. After all, this woman was acting so generously towards him, she deserved to know why he acted the way he had at her anniversary party.

„Linka and I had a fight back at Hope Island, before we came her. I saw a photo of her with another guy, and I became jealous, and said things I shouldn't have. But instead of talking it over with her, I made things worse by foolishly inviting another girl with me-Diane- to your party. I thought I'd give her Linka a taste of her own medicine. And …well…you saw the rest-„

„So, I suppose things didn't turn out the way you planned."

„No," Wheeler shook his head. „Linka started having a good time with your nephew, and I couldn't stand it. But I couldn't do anything about it either, just watch and witness, as I got stuck with another girl on my hands- which was completely my fault, not the girls. I want to apologize to her as well."

„Well," Dr. Goodair said smiling."That explains a lot of things. I was a bit surprised, that you had brought another girl with you. Frankly, I thought you and Linka would be an item by now."

Wheeler shook his head sadly. „I don't think she wants to. Especially not after the last two days."

„How do you know? Maybe she does? "

„Sometimes I think she might." Wheeler admitted. „I mean she's really caring, and whenever I get in trouble, she always seems the most worried, or when I flirt with another girl, she gets jealous. At times like this I think maybe there is a chance for us. But at other times…she just pushes me away, never letting me get close enough to….you know, be anything more than a friend."

„Well, if you don't know for sure how she feels, you are just going to have to take your chances, and tell her how _you_ feel. Tell her you're in love with her." Dr. Goodair advised. „I saw the way you look at her. There's no question about _that_."

Wheeler looked up startled. He had never before conceived of himself as a person _in love_. When he had dated girls like Trish for instance, he had often wondered what a man in love was supposed to feel, because though he had really liked his girlfriends, he had always been sure that what he felt for them was not deep enough to be called love. But the minute Dr. Goodair said the words for him aloud, he knew they were true. _This_ time it applied to him. He just had to have someone tell it to his face, because he hadn't recognized it, as it was for the first time. The thought was new to him, but he was all the more certain. That was why he had always wanted to be around Linka or that's why he worried about her when she visited her relatives in Washington, that's why he could be so very jealous at times, and that's why he would do anything in the world for her. It all made sense now. He was in love with her.

He stood up suddenly. „Thanks Dr. Goodair. I came here to apologize, but looks like I ended up getting some great advice." He said grinning.

„Good luck, Wheeler." She nodded smiling.

„Oh, yeah! One more thing." Wheeler remembered. „I'd like to thank your friend for helping me out. You know, examining my head. Do you know where he is?"

„Oh, Frank? He's already left. But don't worry, I'm meeting him on Tuesday, I'll tell him you appreciated his help."

„Oh, okay. And thanks again."

* * *

Wheeler could hardly wait to speak to Linka, and tell her his feelings. He was sitting at the back of the Geo Cruiser and asking Kwame every fifteen minutes to go faster. He had called Diane before take off and told her everything honestly, like he did with Dr. Goodair. Not that Diane was too enthusiastic over the truthful explanation for his behavior, but she accepted his apology, as long as they forgot each others phone number. He had wanted to get the phone call over with fast, so he could concentrate on his upcoming conversation with Linka. Now, with the call behind him all he had to do was get back to Hope Island.

„Hurry up, man!" He called out to Kwame again.

„What's the rush _now_, Wheeler?" Kwame looked back at him annoyed. „We'll be there in ten minutes. Can it wait for _ten minutes_?"

„Wheeler, after we checked out you're the one who said you were well enough to fly as long as you didn't have to pilot." Ma-Ti reminded him. „Now leave that to Kwame."

„Okay, okay" he said and leaned back.

A few minutes later he saw Hope Island emerging from a distance below them. _This is it_, he thought to himself, _now or never._

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed so far! It was really great getting some feedback. Probably just one more chapter to go. Hope you have fun with it!


	5. Chapter 5

Linka sat in her cabin drumming with her fingers at her desk impatiently. What was taking the boys so long?! She was very anxious to see a certain red-head awake and well, because the last image of him was not exactly reassuring as he lay unconscious on his bed at the hotel, after Kwame and Ma-Ti took him up. She was worried about Wheeler, that was for sure, but other than that, she didn't know what to think of him. Of course, she was still angry at him, first of all, because he accused her of lying about her trip, then because-though she would never admit it to him-for inviting another girl to the party, and lastly for including her into his embarrassing performance. But then again, she thought smiling to herself, the things he had said to her on that terrace-if true- were…well… moving. In no time, however, her smile faded, as the memory of the night before led her thoughts to drift towards Diane. _Poor girl_, she thought to herself, _is that sort of humiliation supposed to be expected of him in a relationship?! _That was something she could do very well without.

There was a knock on her door.

„Come in!" she called out, and Gi entered her cabin.

„Linka, would you like to take a swim?" she asked.

Linka shook her head. "Thanks Gi, but not right now. Maybe later."

Gi looked at her knowingly. „Don't worry, he's fine. You heard the doctor."

Linka nodded. „Da, I know. It is just that this whole evening could have worked out so much better. And I _am_ angry at him, for making me take part in his stupid scene! Do you know how embarrassing it was? "

„Well, there is nothing to do about that now. It's over. Besides I can tell, that you are a lot more concerned for his head than angry at his behavior, so it's no use pretending the other way around!" Gi said grinning at her.

„Not for long. As soon as I see him standing on his own feet, in good condition, I'm going to get him for that-„

„Be my guest." Gi cut her short with a great smile on her face as she nodded towards the Geo Cruiser which had just appeared within eyeshot from Linka's window. They watched the boys land safely before exiting the cabin to greet them. They hardly took a couple of steps on the beach, however, when they noticed Wheeler running towards them at high speed, with Kwame and Ma-Ti lagging behind him.

„Wheeler!" Linka said to him crossly, as soon as he reached them."You shouldn't be running like that! Go lie down!"

„How do you feel?" Gi asked.

„I'm fine. Good to see you guys again. Linka, could I talk to you? In private?"

„Later. You need to take a rest." She answered.

„It's no use Linka." Kwame said also reaching the group. „You know how stubborn he is. Talk to him, so we can have some peace at last. You can't imagine how unbearable he was during the whole flight."

Linka sighed. „Well, if it's that urgent-"

„Great. Let's go to my room. Or yours." Wheeler said.

„Mine is closer." Linka answered, and the two of them walked off.

* * *

„So, Wheeler. What can I do for you?" Linka asked him mockingly as they entered her room.

„First of all, I'd like to apologize." Wheeler started seriously.

„Oh? For what exactly? Your performance on the terrace yesterday?"

„_My_ performance? Well okay, let's call it mine, but I remember you giving it a nice finishing touch." He grinned at her, referring to the cocktail which landed in Steve's face. „Anyway," he continued, „That's the only thing I'm not gonna apologize for. Not to you, anyway. To Dr. Goodair-for making a scene at her party-I already have. But I'm not sorry for what I said to you because I may have been drunk and hit on the head, but I remember every single word I said on that terrace, and believe me, I meant them. I am, however, sorry for asking Diane to come with me-„

„Now, _that's _the only thing you don't have to apologize for. It's none of my business. Though I do find it strange, I must say, that you accuse me of lying about my visit to Washington, of secretly arranging dates with Greg Hansen, when you are the only one here, who's fixed himself a date!" Linka said angrily.

„Look, I know I should have apologized earlier for the accusations I made regarding your trip, but yesterday I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too shook up over that photo of you and Greg, and the mere fact that I didn't even have a right to be angry with you, since we're not together. In fact, that led me to asking Diane to come with me, for which I am sorry, much sorrier that I can say-„

„I told you, that's none of my business." Linka interrupted. The things Wheeler was saying made her feel very good inside, though under no circumstances did she want him to know it. She was still unsure of herself, still afraid to love him or reveal her feelings and make herself vulnerable, enabling him to hurt and humiliate her the way he did Diane.

„Yes it is. I want it to be." Wheeler said firmly. He had no intention of backing out. He was determined to tell her his feelings, what he wanted, everything. After that she could decide. She could send him away. But not now. „The only reason I invited Diane, was to make you jealous. At first I tried kidding myself that there's more to it, but after I saw you at the party with Steve, I thought I'd go crazy."

„You act as though Diane was the only girl you ever flirted with! When you're always after somebody! Let it be on a mission, or just in your free time, you always find a girl to chase! And you expect me to take this seriously? All you want is to have someone to fool around with here on the island as well! " Linka burst out, all of a sudden giving voice to her fears of being just one among many.

„No! That's not true! Okay, I admit, I like pretty girls, I always have. But the reason I approach them, is because I'm _alone. _Call me stupid or sentimental, but I need some level of romance in my life. That's why I flirt, it's just to make me feel good momentarily, but it doesn't mean anything more. I could easily give it up for something more deep, something more special…and that's what I feel for you." He took her face in his hands, lifted it, forcing her to look him in the eye. „But," he continued softly, „I need some sort of response from your side. Without it, no matter how much I want it to, this whole thing between you and me is not gonna function. I need to know you care." He paused and waited.

From the way he was looking at her, so openly, so genuinely and expectantly Linka knew he meant every word he said, and she also knew that the time had come for her to speak up and reveal her feelings. That had always been difficult for her and this tense moment was no exception.

„Do you?" Wheeler asked her as if to help her. He was still looking at her intensely, waiting for an answer.

A nod was all she could manage, but it seemed enough for Wheeler. He than bent towards her and kissed her. Softy at first, than more passionately. What they both felt could not be described otherwise than wonderful, or as if after a long journey they had reached paradise. They kissed for several seconds, than Linka pulled back.

„So…uh….I take it, you would like to start a relationship with me?" she asked,

„I think that's apparant." Wheeler laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist."But if I hadn't made myself clear enough, here goes: I love you. I need you. There's nothing I want more than to be together with you."

„You are sure? I'm not always a very nice person to be with." Linka warned him.

Wheeler laughed again. „I know what you're like. Stubborn, fiery, bossy. And at the same time caring, gentle, smart, beautiful…I love you the way you are. But…do _you_ want me?"

There was no point in hiding it now. „Da." Linka answered smiling back at him. „Naturally, we both know you're not the easiest to be around either, but…well I will take the risk. Besides regarding stubbornness and fieriness, I think we make a great pair." she teased.

„So you admit to being bossier than me?" Wheeler asked while feeling happy and releaved that Linka did not reject him.

„Maybe." she giggled.

Wheeler laughed and hugged her. After a short while, he broke away.

„By the way, why did you do it? Throw the cocktail at Steve?" he asked her smiling.

„Are you kidding?!" Linka asked astonished. „ It's one thing that he was tremendously tiring to start with and I couldn't shake him off all evening, but pushing you the way he did and making you fall was more than I could take. You have no idea how angry and worried I was! Because….well, I love you too." She admitted, with downcast eyes.

Wheeler then lifted her chin and looked in her eyes deeply. "I'm glad to hear that." he said softly before kissing her again. After a couple of minutes he pulled back a bit.

„Come on! Lets go take a peek in the fridge. I'm starved! I was so nervous of what you'll say, I couldn't eat a bite all day."

„ You're impossible!" Linka laughed, but she let him pull her along, and arm in arm they headed for the main hut. However, before they could reach the refrigerator a photo lying on the sofa caught their eyes.

Wheeler picked up the snapshot, which was picturing Linka and Greg at the Italian restaurant and looked at it thoughtfully for a second.

„Can I have it?" he suddenly asked Linka.

„Whatever for?" she asked him wide-eyed.

„ I wanna have it framed."

„Very funny." Linka rolled her eyes.

„No, really babe. I mean if it wasn't for this darn snapshot, I never would have invited Diane. If I hadn't invited her, I could have stopped you from spending so much time with Steve and then I probably wouldn't have made a scene on the terrace, consequently I wouldn't have had to apologize to Dr. Goodair. Hence she wouldn't have advised me on proposing to you. If we look at it this way, its the perfect picture to me."

„Dr.Goodair advised you?" Linka asked surprised.

„Right. She's a great lady. I told her everything, and she made me realize how much you mean to me. I probably would have figured it out anyway, but it was faster this way."

„It was good thing getting drunk at her party then." Linka chuckled. „As for the photo-you can have it. As long is you don't keep it in a place where we can see it all the time."

„Don't worry. For places we pass everyday, we'll make photos of_ ourselves_." Wheeler said.

„Agreed." Linka laughed and they sealed the deal with another kiss.

THE END

A/N: Well, I guess it's a wrap for this fic :-)) Thanks for all of you who have read and reviewed!


End file.
